1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving system of a display panel and a driving method thereof, and more particularly to a driving system of a display panel for compensating for a common voltage of a common electrode and a driving method thereof.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, a common voltage on a common electrode of a display panel is not stable due to an effect of source line capacitance coupling, so voltage jitter occurs accordingly, thereby further generating a horizontal crosstalk phenomenon. Therefore, the manufacturer designs a feedback compensation circuit on the display panel, so as to compensate for the influences on the common electrode by the source line coupling, so that the coupling amount is reduced after the common electrode is compensated for, thereby alleviating the problem of horizontal crosstalk.
However, when the display panel operates, the feedback compensation circuit is also in continuous operation, that is, the common electrode may be continuously compensated for. However, since the compensation of the feedback compensation circuit is not required for the presentation of all picture data, the feedback compensation circuit is in a useless power consumption state most of the time, thereby causing unnecessary energy waste and increasing the power consumption of the display panel, so it is not economically efficient as the operation efficiency and the element service life of the display panel are compared with the actual energy consumption, and meanwhile, unnecessary power consumption cost is increased.